fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy and Chum Chum Wiki:Editing checklist
When the call goes out to update and improve a page, it may be confusing as to exactly what needs to be fixed. This page will give you a checklist of what can be worked on. User projects User projects are created to improve articles related to a specific subject, such as merchandise or episodes where Candace is the main focus. If the goal of the project seems a little vague, see what you can do to give it a more specific definition. If you signed up for a project, see if there are new pages in its list that people want to work on, especially if it has been a while since you last helped out. To see which projects have been created, check the Projects category. Freezy Freeze List The Freezy Freeze list is a general-purpose list of things that can be worked on for the wiki. Some are long-term goals, but can be worked on by several people. New episodes Update these when a new episode premieres: * (the episode's page) * List of Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes * List of premiere appearances (by character) * List of premiere appearances (by episode) * for each character that's in the episode, update their "Appearances" section of their page * List of songs * List of references to pop culture * Background animals * Background characters * Timeline * Add a link in the Errors page back to the Errors section of that episode. * Use the iTunes Link Maker to add the purchase option to the Infobox for the episode. ** Does Zune Marketplace have something similar, or is it just standard links? ** Other purchasing options, like DVDs. The Page Creation Portal will be updated to add the appropriate page layouts. Pictures * Any pictures that are in the Images from Unknown Episode category need to be gone through and identify which episode they came from. * Any unused pictures from the are candidates to be added to an episode's gallery. * "Build a story" in the episode galleries. Organize the pictures so related scenes are together. See Little Glop of Horrors/Gallery for an example of how this is done. * Pictures that are in the Picture needed category should be updated with higher-quality versions, since many of them were taken from low-quality analog TV recordings. iTunes screencaps are preferred. New actors and crew members * For all new actor and crew members, add their birthdate to the Cast and crew birthday list so it can be used for the main page birthday section. * Any placeholder pages for actors and crew members should be expanded. These can be found in the sub-categories under the Crew category. Special pages The list has several maintenance reports. Any of the reports in the "uncategorized", "unused" and "wanted" sections can be checked to see if something is missing or needs a home. A more detailed explanation and explanations of other items in the Special Pages list can be found on our Filling in the blanks page. Editing checklist